


Start Me Up

by Aurorastasia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, mentions of shaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorastasia/pseuds/Aurorastasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lucas working on cars and Maya being turned on. Originally written for lucaya-fanfiction on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Me Up

A/N: So this is sloppy as fuck, but it’s also kind of hot? Please let me know what y’all think. Oh! And CJ is an original character, Shawn and Katy’s son who is born when the gang are juniors in high school. He can also be found in my other story. They’re 18 in this though, enjoy!

Maya sighs as she watches her boyfriend through the kitchen window. Her eye follow a particularly noticeable bead of sweat travel down his face. She licks her lips. He wipes the sweat from his forehead. Ninety-two degrees was hot, even for Upstate New York.

Lucas had been working for just over an hour when Maya decided to bring him a snack - just some lemonade and a PB&J. She had been taking care of her baby brother all morning as her mom and Shawn were on a late anniversary trip. 

Like he had done every Saturday of the past six weeks of summer, Lucas came up with Maya to the cabin. It belonged to Shawn, nestled in a private cove on a lake. There was a little dock for diving and a rusty fishing boat Mr. Feeny stored in the tool shed/garage during winter. However, currently occupying the shed was Maya’s ‘65 Mustang convertible. A gift from Shawn for getting accepted to Parsons, it was her pride and joy. Baby blue with crisp, white interior. Unfortunately receiving her dream car meant she paid to fix it up. She had been saving her tips from working at Topanga’s and, like this weekend, babysitting CJ. Luckily for Maya it had come with a brand new stereo… The engine? Not so new. In fact, she had just (finally!) purchased the brand-spanking-new, clean V8 engine for a hefty price. 

To help cut costs, Lucas, her knight in shining armor…okay, sweat-stained white t-shirt, offered any service he could. Which is how they ended up in the musty shed. 

The garage screen door creaked as Maya stepped through it, bringing along a full tray. 

"Hey, grease monkey, how’s it comin’?“ She asks, setting the food down on the saw table next to the door. 

Lucas looks up from under the hood, smirking. "If I had known helping you out would open us up to a whole new world of nicknames, I wouldn’t have offered.” 

Maya rolls her eyes and laughs. “You’re such a shitty liar, you love these nicknames. Remember when I called you Danny Zuko?" 

"Okay, maybe that went to my head a little." 

"A little? You kept alluding to your greased lightening." 

She waits for him to shut the hood before moving over to take her spot on top of it, bare legs dangling off the edge. 

Lucas wipes his dirty hands on a bandana and sticks it in his back pocket before surveying the fresh snack she brought. "PB&J again?” He teases. 

“CJ refused anything else, and he ate the last can of spaghetti o’s for dinner last night. I didn’t have time to stop at the store on our way up either.” Maya says this even though she knows he is just messing with her. 

"You should have called me before I left this morning,“ he mumbles through a mouthful of sandwich. 

The blonde shakes her head willfully. "I wanted an excuse to order pizza." 

Lucas moves to sit on the stool next to the car, half his sandwich in one hand while the other found its way to Maya’s knee. He watches her chest rise and fall a few seconds, cleavage peeking out of her top. He lets his hand rest a moment before grabbing her inner thigh gently. 

Maya inhales slowly. "What'cha doing, cowboy?" 

Her eyes meet his hazel ones and he breaks into the silliest grin. "Nothing!” He laughs. “Can I not appreciate my girlfriend’s presence while I eat my lunch?”

"No…“ Bristling slightly, Maya sits up straight and clears her throat. "But I mean…. If you meant anything by it, that’s…ok too." 

Lucas nearly chokes on his drink. "What?" 

She sighs. "Pleas don’t make me say it again." 

"Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

"I dunno.“ She pulls his free hand back up and lays it along her lower pelvis. His eyes grow big but he makes no effort to move it. 

He blinks. "Babe, CJ is inside. What if…" 

"What are we, 35?” She chuckles carelessly, sliding down the hood slightly. “Besides, he’s fast asleep. And I have the baby monitor app on my phone. I promise, we’ll be fine.”

All while she said this, his hand hand snaked lower and lower until it found her panty line. “It seems like you want this, too.” She smirks. 

Her hands find the hem of her tank top and she pulls it over her head, revealing a tiny blue lace bra. Her boobs bouncing slightly from the action. At this sight, Lucas drops his lemonade and swallows hard.

"C'mon,“ Maya whispers, pulling him onto the hood. Her hands immediately go to his belt. "You think I could forget your wild fantasy of doing it on a car?”

Finally able to form words, Lucas speaks. “We-We’ve already done it in a car." 

"Yeah, but this is so much hotter than that.” Her eyes sparkle as she watches his shirt fall to a puddle on the floor, along with their jeans. 

Maya takes a still half-mesmerized Lucas’s fingers and guides them to the front clasp of her bra. With one click, her breasts fall relaxedly. 

It was all happening. 

The hair on the back Maya’s neck stands up straight when his lips hit the juncture just under her jaw. He trails them lower and lower until they land on her chest. The heat from his breath is almost too much for her to handle. Her breath hitches and she bites her lip as he leaves endless kisses on her breasts and his tongue finds her nipple. 

Their bodies are now slick with a mix of their sweat despite the weak ceiling fan above them. 

Her ecstasy climbs and Maya groans softly. “Lucas, I…I need…" 

She doesn’t even finish the sentence when his lips hit her own and his finger plunges into her core. "Oh, oh my god, Lucas." 

"God Maya, you’re so damn wet.” He whispers with a breathy laugh. “Are you ready-”

"Yes!“ She gasps. "Please just hurry." 

Not even a second passes before Lucas pulls back and lines their bodies up, and enters her with great desire. Maya’s back arches and she lets out a loud, open-mouthed moan. Soon the only thing to be heard are their shallow breaths and the sound of their hips colliding.

He pulls out again and as he Re-enters her, he catches a glimpse of her effortless beauty. The glow she exudes during sex makes him absolutely weak. A bead of sweat like the one which made Maya hot to begin with rolls off his forehead and splashes on her clavicle and she cries out again as they find their rhythm. Their moans tangle in the steamy air and soon, her toes begin to curl. "L-Lucas,” she gasps sweetly. 

"I know, Shortstack.“ He replies. "Just let it happen." 

With his next thrust, the orgasm hits. Her feet flex at their own accord and her back arches. This tips Lucas over completely and he begins riding out his as well. With an adorably sexy grunt, he finishes inside her. 

Their heads rest on the warm metal of the mustang as they catch their breath. "Wow,” Maya says finally. Lucas can practically feel her grin against his cheek. He moves to kiss her gleaming brow. 

"How have we never done that before.“ He replies.

A small whine escapes her lips when he pulls out of her. She sits up, resting on her elbows. "You’re welcome." 

Lucas finds their clothes and they begin to dress.

He buttons his jeans and smiles over at her. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" 

Maya slips her bra over her head and shrugs teasingly. "So I’ve been told.”

Lucas carefully lays her back across the hood and his lips find hers again, letting them linger this time. His hands rub up and down her torso, massaging her sides. After what seemed like an hour of just making out, he stands up, holding out his hands for her to take and he lifts her so she can slip off the car. When she’s back on her feet he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her nose. “I jut can’t get enough of you.” He whispers. 

Without warning, a tear slips down Maya’s cheek and she smiles into his chest. “I love you so much." 

After a minute or two of just standing there, a loud wail escapes from inside the cabin. It takes the couple a second to register what’s happening. Suddenly they hop apart, both gasping. "CJ!”


End file.
